


circuit.

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on kuroko's birthday aomine tells him, we'll do whatever you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	circuit.

**Author's Note:**

> first completed/posted on tumblr: jan 31, 2013 (for kuroko's birthday)  
> first completely revised: june 16, 2013

            The day before the 31st Aomine tells Kuroko, it's your birthday.  We'll do whatever you want.

            He means it in the dirty way, of course.  He always means it in the dirty way. 

            Kuroko gives him a look, one that says he's in on the secret but won’t give up pretense of ignorance.  Anything? he asks.

            Anything, Aomine says. 

            Then, Kuroko says, I want to go to an amusement park. 

            Aomine hadn’t expected an answer outside a multiple choice roster of kinks and doesn’t know how to respond.  He doesn’t even know if there are amusement parks open at this time of the year.  Turns out there are, as a quick internet search tells him, to his disbelief.  Who would want to stumble around outside in the dead of winter? 

            The next day the two of them meet up at the station and take the train half an hour across Tokyo to get there.  The day is cold, just barely on the other side of frozen.  Aomine tries not to shiver the entire trip there. 

            He doesn’t have a present for Kuroko.  The plan was to pay for everything on his birthday, and in the week preceding, it had made perfect sense to Aomine that he’d figure something out the day of.  Now, Aomine wishes he had gotten something.  He feels uncomfortably aware that he’d come empty-handed.  To make things worse, in a lapse of attention Kuroko approaches the ticket booth before he does, so Aomine doesn’t get the chance to even buy Kuroko’s ticket. 

            So Aomine makes it a point to get _something_ for Kuroko. He makes a beeline to the games and finds a basketball one.  Aomine figures at least with basketball he has a chance, even if the game is rigged.  And it’s incredibly easy, even when the difficulty and target is adjusted.  He makes ten baskets in a row and wins a giant stuffed dog, one that's maybe half as tall as him, and presents it to Kuroko, who looks at it and says, How am I supposed to carry this?  Kuroko played too, though he only made five baskets.  He still won a small stuffed dog, so Aomine spends the day giving the doll a piggyback ride through the park. 

            They spend the day going on ride after ride.  Aomine's eyes water on the roller coasters, the spinning cups, even on the merry-go-rounds.  Aomine never took Kuroko as being more of a thrill seeker than him, because he's just about ready to call it a day after the latest blast of wintry air in his face.  Mercifully, Kuroko seems to notice, hiding a smile, and suggests that they go on the Ferris wheel. 

            The day is not a windy one, and though the cars on the Ferris wheel are closed to the elements the chill seeps through the cracks.  Aomine abandons his seat and with some maneuvering, slips behind Kuroko, pressing flush against his back.  He wraps his arms around Kuroko's waist. 

            After a moment of silence, Aomine says, I'm surprised you're not ragging on me for unbalancing the car. 

            I am fairly certain that it can withstand a little uneven weight distribution, Kuroko says. 

            Aren't you cold?  Aomine asks, watching their breath mist.

            Not so much now, Kuroko says. 

            There isn’t a lot of warmth to be shared through layers of winter coats, but strangely, the cabin is starting to feel warmer than it should.  Aomine wonders if the cold could make a person hallucinate. 

            They're barely at the top of the wheel when Kuroko says, I think I want to go home now. 

            What?  Already? 

            Yes. 

            I thought you were the one who wanted to come here. 

            I did. 

            It's still light out, Aomine says. 

            I want to go home, Kuroko says, raising his voice, because I want to do it _now_. 

            ...Oh. 

            The ride couldn’t end fast enough, and Aomine has to resist the urge to sprint from the ride's exit to the station.  The trip home strikes Aomine as laughably surreal, as he sits there impatiently, hugging a giant stuffed dog, knowing that even though Kuroko had something else he wanted to do, they would still end up fucking anyway. 

            It’s snowing by the time they step off the train for the second time, snowflakes drifting through the air like wisps of cotton candy.  Aomine is choking back a laugh at the way they're both speed-walking, running, even, to get back to the apartment, and he knows it's not the cold nipping at their heels. 

            Once they're inside, door locked, Kuroko tosses his stuffed dog to the side and does the same with the larger one in Aomine's arms.  Hands free, Kuroko grabs Aomine by the collar of his coat, pulling him down, catching him in a kiss, deep and hungry.  They've barely gotten their shoes off at this point and Aomine finds it impossible to break the kiss long enough to stumble out of them. 

            Don't you think we should at least move to my room, Aomine says, breathless, after Kuroko lets him go. 

            Kuroko nods, cheeks red. 

            They undress each other in a hurry, as if tearing the wrapping off a present.  Kuroko pulls Aomine down onto the bed, nails scraping down his back.  They're both hard already, and Aomine doesn’t care to waste time, so he goes down on Kuroko, sucking him off.  Halfway through, Aomine reaches up and pries Kuroko's hands away from his mouth, saying, hey, don't do that.  There's no one around to hear you.  Still, Kuroko stays quiet, coming with a gasp, biting his wrist. 

            Aomine is swallowing when Kuroko sits up, saying, let me do it for you, too.  He laughs and pushes Kuroko back down, saying, you don't have to.  When Kuroko frowns up at him and asks why, Aomine tells him, well, it's your birthday.  I kind of want to be the only one giving, you know? 

            But since it's his birthday, Aomine asks if he wanted to top and Kuroko looks at him, the flat, expressionless look singing of mockery, and says, no, you said you were going to do all the work. 

            Smartass, Aomine says, and kisses him, again. 

            Even after lubrication and fingering it's a tight fit, and Aomine moves slowly, as though they are still on the Ferris wheel and only the gentle breeze up top is propelling their movement.  Kuroko is trembling under his fingertips, and Aomine holds him close like something unbearably precious.  He moves at the same, languid rhythm, not changing his pace even when Kuroko whispers in his ear, _more_ , urgently.  When he comes Aomine imagines that they are still high up, at the peak of the wheel's revolution, looking across the land and the city. 

            After he catches his breath, Aomine looks down at Kuroko and says, this _is_ what you actually wanted to do, right? 

            It is, Kuroko says. 

            Oh, damn, Aomine says.  I don't think I said it.  Happy birthday, Tetsu. 

            Thank you, Kuroko says, smiling, as he pulls Aomine down for another kiss.


End file.
